Haley vs Emily
by KatelynRoxUrSox
Summary: Emily and Haley have a conversation at Jack's birthday party that sparks a realization in Emily that she wasn't sure about. Haley/Hotch pairing with hints of H/P...Will/JJ mentioned.


**a/n: I was looking for a story like this, but i couldn't find one. hope you like this! **

**Haley vs. Emily**

Emily walked into the room, where the party was going on. In the room, there were several people she didn't recognize, mothers and fathers, with young children. Then she found the group she recognized. There was the young, beautiful, blonde media liaison, JJ, with her infant son, Henry, in her hands, and her friendly, southern/ Cajun husband next to her. There was the nerdy, smart, but charming, Dr. Spencer Reid, the cute, fantastic, unique and vibrant techie, Penelope Garcia, the macho, caring, handsome, Derek Morgan, the wise, patient, older, David Rossi. And of course, there was the boss, the one who was throwing the party, the serious, handsome, wonderful, Aaron Hotchner. By his side was a beautiful blonde woman, holding his hand, as he kissed her cheek and they smiled and laughed with each other. That woman, was the lovely, Mrs. Hotchner. She thought that final thought with a pang of sarcasm. She, as well as JJ and the rest of the team, knew that Mrs. Hotchner could be slightly crabby with her husband at times. She headed towards them.

"Nice that you invited your team as well," Mrs. Hotchner, Haley, muttered to Hotch, right before Emily walked up.

"Emily, glad you could make it," Hotch said greeting her with a smile, ignoring Haley's comment.

"Thank you for inviting me," She said smiling politely, "Haley, how are you?" Emily asked smiling.

"Fine," Haley said, with a cold tone, "Thanks," she added with a half hearted smile.

"Ah, where should I put this?" Emily asked holding up a box, neatly wrapped in Cars, birthday wrapping paper, with a card taped to the top.

"I'll take it," Hotch offered, smiling. He took the present and walked into another room. Haley moved a little closer to Emily. Emily tried to make polite conversation.

"So, is Jack having a good party so far?" She asked, trying to make small talk, until Hotch got back.

"Look. I see the way you look at him. I _know_ you want him," Haley hissed in a hushed tone with her teeth clenched, "But he is _mine._ Not yours," She added even more quietly.

Emily was left speechless. How do you respond to that? Fortunately, JJ must have seen Emily's shocked face, because she walked over.

"Hi, Haley, Emily," JJ said smiling.

"Hi, Jennifer," Haley said. She was very formal with her.

"Em, Henry's been begging for his Aunt Emmy to come see him," JJ said, motioning for her to come.

"Oh of course," Emily said, "Nice talking to you Haley," Emily said smiling. Haley glared at her, and then walked into the kitchen to help Hotch.

"What happened?" JJ asked bursting into a quiet laughter, when Haley was gone, and Emily was safely away.

"I'll leave you two to your girl talk," Will joked, and handed Henry back to JJ. He walked over to Derek and began to talk.

"The woman is pyscho," Emily whispered, "And she _hates_ me…you should have heard what she said to me!" Emily exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"Aw, Em, she's a little pissed at the team, because Hotch is more married to us than her, but I'm sure she doesn't _hate_ you," JJ whispered.

"No?" Asked Emily, "Well, she just told me that I couldn't be in love with her husband. That he was hers and only hers," Emily said.

"She thinks your in love with…Hotch?" JJ asked surprised, laughing.

"Right?" Emily said, lying. Hell yes, she loved Hotch. Well, not loved, but maybe seriously attracted to.

"That's funny," JJ said laughing. She shook her head.

"I know," Emily said, smiling. What JJ didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

A little boy ran in from outside. It was Jack, the birthday boy, followed by a few of his young friends. Jack saw his father's team and grinned. He motioned for his friends to follow him.

"This," Jack exclaimed, "Is my aunty JJ! This is her baby, Henry!" He said running up to JJ and hugging her. JJ hugged him back. Hotch started snapping pictures. Emily was surprised that Haley let Jack call us Aunty and Uncle. Guess she wasn't that evil…

"This," Jack said moving on to Reid, "His Uncle Spence!" Jack said smiling, "He knows EVERYTHING!" Jack exclaimed. Reid chuckled.

"This! This is Uncle Derek! He can break ANYTHING! He's tough!" Jack exclaimed, running to Derek, who ruffled his hair. Then he moved to Garcia.

"This is Aunty Penelope!" He exclaimed, "She's CRAZY and funny and bakes yummy cookies!" Jack exclaimed. Then he ran to Rossi, "This is Uncle Dave! He's like grampa, 'cept he doesn't smoke on the stinky pipe!" Jack said introducing Rossi.

"And this," He said, running to Emily, "Is Aunty Emily. I love her!" Jack exclaimed sweetly, hugging Emily.

"Aww, c'mere, sweet heart," Emily said hugging Jack tightly. Hotch snapped a picture.

"Cake now!" Jack exclaimed, "Mommy! Mommy! Let's get the cake!" He broke away from Emily and ran to Haley. He pulled on her hand and his friends all followed.

"Okay, everybody! Cake!" Haley exclaimed. Hotch cheered and we all made our way onto the deck. It was a nice warm, sunny, day.

Haley lit the candles on the cake and Hotch started everybody off.

"Happy Birthday to you!" He began and everyone joined in singing.

Emily stood in the back and watched Hotch the whole time.

"Oh my god," JJ whispered while everyone else sang.

"What?" Emily asked, not breaking her stare, or turning around.

"You _do_ love him," JJ whispered, shocked. Emily thought for a moment, but did not reply.

"Penleope's gonna be pissed that she doesn't know….ooh, and Haley will be pissed if _she_ finds out," JJ whispered. Emily had completely missed JJ's last comment, and was only thinking about the one before.

"Yeah…Jayje, you're right," Emily said.

"Bout what?" She asked.

"Maybe I do love him…" Emily said, her voice trailing away.

Everyone finished singing, _"Happy birthday to you!"_


End file.
